


Голод Имир

by WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 5LVL — Спецквест (тема «Божественное») на ЗФБ 2021 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, OOC, Side Story, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Имир Фриц постоянно чувствовала эмоциональный голод ― с мертвыми такое случается ― и она знала, как его утолить. Дикий гусь, слепленный из песка и пыли, стал на крыло и полетел искать того, от кого можно подпитаться. Ханджи Зоэ, только слегка восстановившаяся после битвы в Шиганшине, оказалась лучшим вариантом.
Relationships: Hanji Zoe/Moblit Berner
Series: 5LVL — Спецквест (тема «Божественное») на ЗФБ 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Голод Имир

Ветер играл с песком: подбрасывал мелкие песчинки, завывал среди многочисленных фигур. Имир равнодушно следила за этой бесконечной игрой, иногда помогала разрушать уже устаревшие скульптуры, иногда ― препятствовала. Не со всеми своими творениями из песка ей хотелось расстаться: несколько столетий назад Имир заметила, что после того, как фигурка рассыпется пылью, человек-двойник из другого мира ― того, что давно умершая рабыня видела в своих снах и глазами птиц ― обязательно умрет. Еще не время для таких потерь.

Имир какое-то время еще смотрела на песок, а потом сделала что-то похожее на глубокий вдох ― ее легким давно уже не требовался воздух. Дернулась будто от боли. Раскрыла рот в немом крике, замычала, забилась в судороге, замахала руками. Дюна вокруг, повинуясь своей единственной хозяйке, отозвалась на эту реакцию: поднялась песчаная буря, завыл безжалостный ветер. Вся его ярость обрушилась на строй из нескольких сотен фигурок всадников. Уничтожила. Снесла с лица земли. Убила.

Когда агония отступила, Имир осела на земле. Свернулась калачиком. Затихла.

Ей стало так пусто. Так одиноко. Будто все эмоции разом испарились и никогда не существовали в голове той, что когда-то звали Имир. Лежала она долго: может час, может день, может век ― Имир не знала. В дюне существовало слишком много временных путей, чтобы говорить о точности времени.

Скоро ей это надоело. Стало скучно. Очень холодно. Так всегда происходило, когда она чувствовала эмоциональный голод. И Имир знала, как его утолить.

Дикий гусь, слепленный умелыми пальцами из песчинок и обид, взмахнул мощными крыльями и устремился ввысь к звездам. Совсем скоро он станет глазами Имир. Будет искать ее народ, слушать, наблюдать, во всем повинуясь воли немой богини. А собрав чужую боль, вернется к создательнице, чтобы хоть немного утолить ее голод. Согреть. Дать силы на лепку новых гигантов.

Жертву он всегда находил очень быстро.

***

― Один, два, три, четыре, ― Ханджи замерла с документами в руках посреди кабинета. Звук собственного голоса показался ей совершенно чужим, старческим, ненормальным. Не мог это быть ее голос. Этого всего вообще не могло быть.

За окном что-то загрохотало, со стола слетело два листа.

― Один, два, три… ― Ханджи положила на стол упавшие листы и новую партию пересчитанных документов. Похоронки, личные дела, книги, которые остались без хозяев ― все это лежало на столе четырнадцатого командора разведки ― уставшей, сломленной женщины.

Прошло уже две недели, после того как она вернулась домой. Две недели, как все они остались там.

Тянуть с разбором документов больше было нельзя.

Отсутствующий глаз кольнул в голову вполне реальной болью, и Ханджи с трудом устояла на ногах. Ее замутило. Пришлось сесть. Живот и виски скрутило со страшной силой. Такое случалось довольно часто. Так будет теперь всегда. Слабость уйдет, тело неторопливо затянет рану неровной коркой, а боль ― душевная, не телесная ― пустит глубокие корни и не отпустит никогда.

Пустота уже затягивала. Иногда Ханджи казалось, что все происходящее ― всего лишь дурной сон. Или до этого она спала, а теперь проснулась в мире, где осталась только тьма с левой стороны лица? Может нужно было не просыпаться? Не возвращаться?

Ханджи повернула голову и встретилась взглядом с отражением в зеркале. Замученная, осунувшаяся, с грязными волосами и болезненно серым лицом.

Моблит бы одобрил.

Ханджи сжала кулаки так сильно, что пальцы хрустнули. Очередная помятая похоронка полетела на пол. Не нужно вспоминать. Не нужно смотреть. Не надо.

Его больше нет. Она жива. Какой смысл мусолить это в сотый раз? Она должна быть сильной. Его больше нет.

Ханджи судорожно вдохнула воздух, потянулась за чернильницей. Нужно было срочно подправить неточность в документе. Кто вообще додумался выводить такой маленький хвостик у прописной буквы «б». «Моблит» в списке героически погибших во время сражения в Шиганшине должно быть написано безукоризненно. Впрочем, они все достойны такой почести.

― Вот так. Другое дело, ― рука Ханджи снова дрогнула. По правилам к личному делу погибшего должен крепиться небольшой портрет, но у разведки никогда не было денег на такие глупые затраты. Портрета не было ― Ханджи не была уверена рисовали ли Моблита хоть раз за жизнь ― это уже не имело значения. Ханджи стояла и будто наяву видела его лицо перед собой. Безумие.

Лицо, плащ, почему-то покрытый пылью и оттого практически серый, длинные ресницы, еле заметная родинка на щеке, пронзительный взгляд ― все это впечаталось в сознание женщины. Она хотела смотреть на это лицо. Она знала, что должна отвести взгляд. Забыть. Избавиться от наваждения. Это ведь просто обман поврежденного сознания.

Но как же сладко разглядывать родные черты. Как больно. Какая-то часть сознания хотела крикнуть «хватит, перестань», другая ― сказать, что она довольна, благодарна, обязана. Только это было очень-очень больно.

Ханджи молчала. Моблит ― тоже и все больше покрывался пылью. Темнел, будто стирался из сознания. Это было как-то очень больно.

Рука неосознанно скользнула в карман, нащупала фляжку. Ее Ханджи дал новый врач. Сказал выпить, если боль станет невыносимой. Что он вообще понимает? Разве может стать еще больнее?

Спирт обжег горло, выжигая все образы и отголоски, уничтожая все на своем пути. Осталась лишь пустая серость. Ни Моблита, ни боли, ни самой Ханджи. Прежняя точно умерла…

Она сделала еще глоток, а потом еще и еще. Пила, пока ослабший организм не сдался. Кажется, она бросила фляжку в зеркало. Кажется, оттуда на нее осуждающе смотрел Эрвин.

Ханджи очнулась утром на полу среди разбросанных бумаг и разбитого стекла. Фляжка лежала в противоположном углу комнаты, а ее содержимое растеклось по доскам, местами впиталось, оставляя в помещении стойкий запах спиртного. Но женщина не обратила на это особого внимания. Вздрогнула всем телом.

Ей показалось, что за окном скользнула большая крылатая тень.

***

Птица несла своей создательнице осколки боли еще живого человека. Эмоции будут питать Имир еще какое-то время, а потом, кто знает? Возможно, стая диких гусей прилетит к Ханджи вновь. 


End file.
